Let's Stay Together, Forever
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction. After watching all 26 episodes of the incredible anime, I wanted the ending to be happier instead of bittersweet.


Let's Stay Together, Forever  
  
Note: This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction. After watching all 26 episodes of the incredible anime, I wanted the ending to be happier instead of bittersweet. Will the Souma family ever attain peace ? Will the leader of the Souma household, Akito ever find the cure to his fatal disease ? The answers to these questions and others left behind by the touching final episode of the series will be answered in this tale.  
  
"No matter how bad it becomes, I will stay by your side."—Honda to Kyo, 'Fruits Basket'  
  
Chapter 1—Searching For Meaning, Searching For Hope  
  
Kyouske had been training for the summer to become more of a son to his surrogate father Kazuma; the one who had taught martial arts to the entire Souma family. Kazuma understood Kyo the most because he was close to the Souma's grandfather who held the same awful curse of the Cat. He had left to live with Hattori and return to see how things had progressed when the New Year had arrived. All the while, Torhu could observe that matters were becoming more calm around the Souma household. Still, there was the occasional bickering between Cat and Mouse, but that was pretty common. However, she wondered if there was some compassion underneath all the petty insults and heated arguments that Kyo and Yuki threw back and forth as part of a daily ritual. Deep beneath all the male ego and confident mannerisms that the two showed, Torhu felt that they did care about each other. They had confided in each other for support and fear of the unknown world of the outsider. They were afraid that someone else in the Souma family might have unimaginable emotional peril if one of them ever found love. But, even Hattori had found happiness again although he never once smiled.  
  
When summer ended, Kyo wished to fight against his underling, Yuki. Torhu was almost frantic. She didn't want them to pummel each other into submission until someone one the brawl. She tried convincing them to take another route of solving their issues of rivalry. Yet, they wouldn't take no for an answer. Torhu covered her eyes as the two fought, but oddly enough Kyo had one this match. Overjoyed, she ran up to Kyo and embraced him, triggering his transformation. "Did you have to hug me, Torhu ? Next time, give me some fair warning !", Kyo said, rather frustrated, his right paw balled up as a fist. Torhu simply laughed, knowing the truth behind his words. Yuki hadn't laughed in front of Kyo before, but he actually smiled a bit. Kyo was thinking of shouting out a witty retort, but couldn't think of anything. Torhu's smile had caused him to blush lightly, but distracted any attention to letting himself get carried away with Honda's charm. Carefully, she picked Kyo up and carried him home while Yuki followed.  
  
Shigure cheerfully welcomed his family and Tohru home, eagerly anticipating what she might have planned for dinner as always. He had successfully completed another romance novel and was ready to have his faithful editor read it, edit it, and publish it for the masses. Kyo, who was back to his normal self, didn't seat himself at the table until dinner was served. No words were exchanged until Yuki said, "You know, you have really grown in your abilities. Although I am reluctant to admit defeat, I must say that your skills are much more impressive." Kyo almost couldn't believe his ears, but disguised his delight with a typical smug expression. Did this mean that someday he would be accepted as a part of the Juunishi even though the monstrous second form of the Cat curse was unpleasant and horrid, even for Kyouske to deal with ? It was enough to give him a glimmer of hope. Yet, he couldn't help accepting the fact that some people just wouldn't accept him if they knew his real form. Sighing momentarily, he tsked at the morbidly depressing reality and decided to finish his meal. "Perhaps something else besides eating could take my mind off of his plight.", he mused, gobbling down the rest of the incredible souba that Honda had made especially by Shigure's request. Going to the rooftop always made him feel more at ease, but he wanted a change of pace. A nice refreshing swim sounded really grand about now. In a flash, he had changed and headed to the pond that was not too far away from Shigure's house.  
  
Without any troubles at all, Kyo had swum to the other side of the pond and hopped out to find a place to dry off. He found a large, solitary rock and hoisted himself upon it, taking a seat and reclining a bit. It wouldn't be too long before school would be in session again, and he really wasn't looking forward to it. Haru, who had a tendency to go insane at any given moment would be attending, as well as Momiiji, whom Kyo thought was a spoiled brat. Then there was the problem of the Yankee Uotani, who was a member of the gang Crimson Butterfly. She always seemed rather competitive around him, especially when it came to a simple game of cards. But, to be honest Uo-chan wasn't such a bad person to be around and Kyo admitted to himself that he enjoyed her company as well as spirited competition. Before he knew it, the sun had begun to set in the horizon and the atmosphere was becoming cooler.  
  
Chapter 2—Standing on Common Ground  
  
School began rather rapidly and it took the students some time to adjust to their new schedules. Every so often, Torhu, Kyo and Yuki would run into Momiiji and Haru. Fortunately, Haru didn't seem interested in idolizing Yuki as usual or turning into Black Haru for no rhyme or reason. In spite of the occasional bickering, school life was interesting to say the least. Torhu could see changes occurring every day for her friends. She knew deep within her heart that the Souma family could confide in one another even though they each had their differences. She was also very flattered that they trusted her enough with the Souma family secret, but she wondered if Akito would ever come to trust her. She hoped and prayed that someday he would be able to realize just how much he was respected and cared for by everyone in the family. It would just take the combined effort of the rest of the family and Torhu to help him take the first steps to come to grips that no one could be completely self-reliant.  
  
As the school year progressed, Yuki continued to help Torhu study for her exams as well as homework that the teachers were wont to give. Homework and exams were challenging, but with all the support she had, Torhu was able to keep straight A's and still have time left over to enjoy the weekend with her friends or relax with her "surrogate family". But, life wasn't always fun and games when work had been completed. The respected head of the family had become terribly ill and had been restricted to his bed. Hattori had been out and about scavenging for possible cures to Akito's malady. It was a concern of everyone that Akito might not make it through the horrible cough, high fever, constant sweating and debilitating weakness of his entire body. Extremely worried, Torhu headed quickly over to the secretive Souma resort. What she had forgotten to do was to tell the others in advance that she would be coming, but Hattori knew she would be on her way soon. Besides, Akito was too weak to try and harm her.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you had the audacity to visit me again, Honda.", Akito said in a rash tone, coughing loudly, looking pale and thin. Torhu smiled sweetly, knowing that this was just his peculiar way of showing he was honored by her presence. "You shouldn't be getting angry, Akito-san. You need to rest or you could grow weaker. If you should die...", Torhu stopped short and clutched her skirt painfully. She was afraid of what would happen to the family if Akito were to pass away. It was a terrible thought, and it moved her to tears. "Please don't cry, Tohru- chan. I'm sure the new herb Hattori-san has been giving me will help heal me. Perhaps it will even be a cure. I'm...touched that you care about me even though I have been less than hospitable to you. I hope you can forgive me.", Akito said, his voice raspy. But across his china-white face was a trace of a small smile. This had been the first time she had seen Akito express any other emotion than rage, but she had seen him in his compassion. She was able to open his heart when no one else could, and he was becoming more and more receptive to her unconditional kindness. Just then, Hattori brought in more tea and miso soup. "I forgive you, but I must be returning home, I don't want the others to worry about me. Ok, and Akito...Get well soon. I will be keeping you in my thoughts.", Torhu said as she rapidly got back up to her feet, waved, bowed deeply and said her farewells before leaving the magnificent Souma mansion.  
  
Chapter 3—True Friendship  
  
In a matter of months as if it were a miracle, Akito had healed completely of the disease that had plagued him his entire life. In fact, Akito had changed somewhat, but his disposition against Kyo was still very evident. In his mind, someone who had a horrendous second transformation was not fit to enter the Souma family, nor even eligible to become a member of the Juunishi Zodiac. Nevertheless, he could see the unconditional love that Torhu showed for him, and she didn't care if she saw his ugly side. The true question was if he could control that second horrendous transformation. At any cost, Akito would see if Kyo was prepared to take the ultimate challenge and face him in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Chapter 4—Into the Fire  
  
After a few years had passed, and the younger Souma family members had gone about different jobs but still lived underneath the same roofs. Although Tohru was a working woman, she still had some time during the weekends to socialize with her friends and help around Shigure's house. However, something in the air indicated change. Not only was autumn beginning, but also Kazume was returning to see how Kyoske's training was progressing.  
  
After a hard day of work, Kyoske was the last person to arrive home. On his way to Shigure's house, he accidentally bumped into Kazuma. "Pardon me. Wait a minute...Sensei ? What brings you here ?", Kyo began, his mouth agape slightly. Without saying a word, Kazuma threw the first punch but Kyo blocked it without any problem. Kazuma tried pushing Kyo away but was blocked and thrown down into the ground. Kazuma was rather impressed with how much Kyoske's skills had increased since the last time he had visited, but the question that remained concerned if he could control the vengeful spirit of the Cat without his enchanted bead bracelet. When Kyo helped his teacher back to his feet, he noticed the bracelet wasn't on his right wrist. Kazuma didn't seem worried by this since it seemed that Kyoske had control of his hellish temper. "I can see you are now prepared to face Akito in an old fashioned duel. I know you haven't been trained to fight with swords before, but I have confidence in you.", Kazuma said, resting his hand upon Kyoske's shoulder. With a tender, but cocky smirk on his face, Kyo began walking to Akito's mansion and prepared himself mentally for the grueling test he was about to face.  
  
The sword-fight between the residing leader and Kyoske seemed to drag on for hours on end. Some blood had been shed, but Kyo proved just how much he had matured in the past few years. With a final blow, Kyo had defeated Akito. "Kazuma was right about your amazing prowess. I noticed you don't have your beads...I was wrong to judge you. I never thought you would be strong enough to overcome your darker side. There is no rule that states that the Cat cannot be part of the Juunishi. You have proven yourself worthy.", Akito said, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his kimono sleeve. There were no further words spoken, just respective bows from the two estranged family members.  
  
When Kyo emerged from the Souma mansion, Kazume could see him falling down to his knees in exhaustion. "Well done, my son.", Kazume said, helping him up to his feet and acting as a crutch as the two headed back to Shigure's house. Although Kyoske was enervated, he had enough energy to come back home and inform his concerned family that Kazume had helped him on the long journey home. Gasping for breath, he then collapsed into Torhu's arms and she held onto him dearly. Much to everyone's surprise, he didn't transform into a Cat. Shigure was so moved he embraced the two as well and dragged Yuki into the group hug. In spite of his realism he was so overwhelmed that the curse had actually been broken that he couldn't help being consumed in tears of joy. Shigure was begging Kyo to tell them his story, but Kyo had already fallen fast asleep. "I'm sure he will tell us tomorrow. I'll dress his wounds. You two can help me lay him on the couch and Torhu and I will stay by his side throughout the night.", Kazume said quietly as possible. Letting go of Yuki and Torhu, Shigure dabbed the tears from his eyes and motioned Yuki to help him out. Torhu thanked everyone in a hushed voice. Wishing everyone a peaceful rest after Kyo was placed gently onto the couch, she watched over him by Kazume's side as the moon continued shining in the midnight sky.  
  
Chapter 5—Everlasting Spring  
  
Before the New Year began, Kyo had surprised everyone, including Torhu with his proposal on New Year's Eve. Torhu didn't know that Kyoske cared about her that much, but he made it all the more obvious with a 24- karat gold ring with a diamond shaped heart as its signet and a sweet, gentle kiss upon her cheek. Despite the cold, Torhu felt her heart become warm and her cheeks flushed brilliant red. Kyoske couldn't help smiling slightly, blushing a little bit as well, which he hardly ever did if he knew others were watching.  
  
Wintertime quickly turned into spring and the wedding was underway. Torhu was now a successful businesswoman working in a technological firm. She was independent, but always willing to help out around the house or make a superb meal in the kitchen. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be married ! It seemed like only yesterday that she had met Yuki for the first time and become acquainted with the rest of the Souma family. It must've been destiny that led her to become a member of the Souma's. No matter how she looked at it, she knew that in the end, she would be joyous with Kyouske by her side for the rest of her life.  
  
Like a fairytale coming true, Torhu had her dream of living as a princess become a reality once again on her wedding day. Her friends Uo- chan, Hanajima and Kagura were her bridesmaids as well as some female friends of the family. Aya, Yuki, Shigure, Hattori, Haru and Akito were the best men. Kisa and Hiro took their role as flower girl and ring bearer. Hiro hardly ever said anything nice, but he was full of compliments for Torhu and how gorgeous she looked in her elegant dress. Her train was also very ethereal as well. There weren't many dry-eyes in the congregation as the ceremony took place and the couple to be took their vows. Fairly soon, Torhu and Kyo sealed their covenant with one another with a kiss and everyone was cheering jovially for both her and her newlywed husband.  
  
Epilogue  
  
It wasn't long until Tohru and Kyo had settled down and become parents, living close to the Souma household. The lovely children were named Kyoko and Kitsume. The entire Souma family treasured the two adorable girls and they were just beginning to attend Elementary School. Time had passed so quickly that it only seemed Kyoko and Kasumi had only learned how to walk and talk, but they had grown up rapidly, becoming cuter and cuter every day. Each day was an adventure and everyone learned from one another. Sometimes, when emotions flared or things were hard to deal with, the family leaned on one another even more. Together, they learned about each other and themselves. As long as the Souma family existed, no matter where they went in life they would continue to reach out to one another and gently clasp the hands of those they loved, standing proud and strong.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 23, 2003 


End file.
